


Double Date

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou takes Touya to the fair on a double date with Waya and Isumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ukefied's prompt of AkiHika: Touya is _so socially awkward_

**Double Date**

“Stop fidgeting, Touya.”

Touya pulls at the collar of the t-shirt Shindou had forced him to wear. “You’re the one who insisted I come.”

Shindou rolls his eyes. “So you could have fun, not so you could stand there like you’re about to jump into a shark pit.”

“But the fair? Why can’t we play a nice game of Go? That always makes me happy.”

“We always play Go! Seriously, if we’re going to date, we should actually go on some dates.”

“So why is Waya here?”

“It’s a double date, stupid.”

“Stupid?!”

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Shindou tugs on his hand and Touya blushes.

“Let’s try to win some prizes!” They stop in front of a balloon-popping booth, and Shindou shells out some cash to get three darts, which he hands to Touya.

“What exactly am I supposed to do with these?”

“God Touya, you throw them at the balloons, duh.”

Touya looks like he might object, but with a long-suffering sigh, he positions himself and throws. And misses the board entirely.

“Holy shit,” says Waya, who’s wandered up to see what they’re up to. “I didn’t even know it was possible to suck that much at throwing darts.”

Touya blushes, and when Isumi chastises Waya quietly, he blushes harder. He wordlessly holds the darts out for Shindou to take, wondering if he could get away with just running the hell away while he still has even the smallest shred of dignity left.

Shindou shakes his head and slips behind Touya in a way that feels way too intimate for public, grabbing his arm and positioning it. “It’s all about lining up the shot. You can’t aim straight, because it’s going to arc a little, so it’ll land a little lower than you’d think, unless you throw it really hard.”

Touya’s pulse quickens when Shindou’s free arm wraps around to rest on his stomach to steady him. “Ready?” Touya nods, not trusting his voice. Shindou pulls their arms back and pushes it forward, Touya letting go when Shindou shouts, “Now!”

A loud pop is their reward.

“Ha! See, Touya? It’s not so hard.”

“God, you guys are so gross sometimes,” Waya gripes, and Isumi pulls him away to check out the other booths, probably to give poor blushing Touya a break.

“Now you try,” Shindou says, stepping back.

Touya misses, but at least he hits the board this time.

They collect their tiny stuffed animal and Shindou smiles. “That wasn’t so bad. Now let’s hit the roller coasters!”

“R-roller coasters? I don’t think…”

But Shindou is already dragging him along, a goofy grin on his face, and Touya sighs. It’s not like he could deny Shindou anything when he has that look on his face.

One thing he does know, though – he’s going to _crush_ Waya the next time they have an official game.


End file.
